


Fragments of the World

by Kisarafox



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alpha!Bill Cipher, Alpha!Mabel, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, BAMF!Mabel, Depression, Dominant!Bill, Drama, Everyone hates Gideon, F/F, Feels man, Femslash, Fluff, Horror, M/M, Mabel Tops Pacifica, Mating Cycles/In Heat, NO Pincest, Omega!Dipper, Romance, Smut, Submissive!Dipper, Threesome - M/M/M, everyone is aged up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 17:49:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5300915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kisarafox/pseuds/Kisarafox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper is in trouble. It’s not a big thing if he thinks long and hard about it, but there was no denying the test.. The words mock him. Fate is a cruel, selfish daughter of a whore and he wished he could find her and sock her in the jaw. An omega.  He’s been presented as a omega. Well, his life just got a whole lot more complicated.</p><p>In which the world of Gravity Falls follow Alpha/Beta/Omega dynamics and Dipper got the short end of the stick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fate is Cruel

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhhh I really shouldn't be starting a new story but I always wanted to do a Alpha/Omega Dynamics thing. It's my guilty pleasure in life...among other things...lmfao. So here ya go. And yes, smut happens. A lot of dirty smut happens but not until a little later on. What, can't get the smut without getting the boring stuff out the way first XD  
> Short chapter cause...no reason...it's just short.

**Chapter One:** Fate is Cruel

It feels eighty-degrees cooler than it usually is in the home of fourteen year old Dipper and Mabel Pines. They sit in front of their parents on the couch, bodies tense with anticipation. Both their parents look solemn, neither one looking their children in the eyes and they can tell what they have to say isn’t good news. The scent in the air is a putrid cocktail of fear; the twins give off the smell of burning woods and stinkweed covering the normally sweet aroma of maple and honeydew and cinnamon while their parents, an unpleasant aroma of stinkweed and baby powder.

Mabel’s impatient, not used to the awful atmosphere, and speaks up first. She asks what the matter is and what is with the awkwardness with a forced smile. Dipper remains quiet besides her because he is wondering the same thing but doesn’t want to repeat the question. School has let out for the summer-bags were packed, goodbye to friends were already done. They are ready to get out of boring California and onto the run-down bus headed to their summer vacation hot sport-Gravity Falls in little Oregon. Why their parents needed to delay the trip was a concern.

The twins father sighs. Their mother stiffens at her daughter’s question and tries to hold back the every present tears in her eyes but failing miserable at hiding her despair.  They give off the feeling of sorrow, but for what the younger ones don’t know.

A letter is pulled from the alpha males bag and pushed across the table for them to see. In large, elegant letters it reads ‘LAB RESULTS’. The second line, in neat cursive, is the patient’s name, “Mabel Pines”. Both Pine twins stiffen and it’s like someone threw gasoline over them and set them aflame. They know what it is and they now know the reason why their parents are so crestfallen. It’s the results of what they dreaded over the past several months since their physical exams in early April, the one that determined their status to the world of Alpha’s, Beta’s and Omega’s. It was like any other physical they normally gotten at the doctor’s office but they had asked a lot of questions. Done a lot of probing that ended with Dipper in near tears.

Because Mabel is first she slides her packet closer to her and picks it up with shaky hands. Her large mocha colored eyes scans over the results with nervousness. She reads everything from start to finish, her face scrunching in relief the more she reads the papers.

A soft cry of glee escapes her along, tension deflating just as quickly as it came.

She is presented as an Alpha, just like her father. That’s good news. That meant when she turned fifteen she will have more strength, although she is ridiculously strong now, better stamina, her sight, smell and sense of touch will increase tenfold and she can finally take on a mate.

Dipper reads along with her and he purrs softly with relief as well. It means his sister is safe. No other can lay claim to her without first receiving her mark. It is probably why he has started smelling apple blossoms on her a few weeks back. She was turning into her true calling.

He is now eager to read his results. Their parents scent shift sharply to a mix of gas fumes and lighter fluid. Fear. They are scared, almost to the point the twins can see them visible shaking.

“You don’t have to read yours Dipper _,”_ their mother says in a soothing tone. But Dipper can hear it. She’s really saying, ” _please don’t look...for your own good_ ”.

Without hesitation Dipper pulls his results away from the table into his hands. Mabel leans over, their shoulders brushing as they read together.

As their eyes roam over the typed text, the heavy weight of disbelief falls over them both, disturbing the joy from moments ago. Dipper is dismayed, his heart beating furiously in his chest. His palms are sweaty and his fingers tighten around the paper in a deadly vice making the edges crinkle. Mabel wraps an arm around her brother, growling soothingly into his ear as the first sob tears through him. She smells of apple pie and home and it’s comforting but he cannot stop the frantic breaths he releases. The rapid beating of his heart.

It’s impossible. How can this be?! He swore he answered everything they asked of him when they tested. The same answers that guaranteed his place with his father and twin.

An omega.

He is a fucking omega.

He cries into Mabel’s arms. There is no stopping the flood. Their parents cry too but silently as they watch him break down. They say it’s okay, that they have a plan to fix it. But the twins know there is nothing they can do. They could cut out his womb, inject him with alpha hormones until his chemical balance gives out he is one but they know it will not be enough. The womb will regrow, the scent will disappear and he will again be labeled an omega.

There is another solution that might help, one that sounds more favorable. Mabel will have to take care of Dipper from now. She will have to scent mark him every day until he is of age to bear children, shelter him and fight any alpha that tries to hurt her pack. They will supply suppressants when his heat hits but other than Mabel’s alpha scent on him, that is his only protection. No other alpha will touch him if her alpha pheromones are around him. It isn’t a claim, more of a backup if the medication doesn’t work. The older twin is seething, fangs bared and eyes glowing in an eerie blood red against the florescent lamp light of their living room. She’s angry-at God, at the world, her parents. The female alpha wants to rip into something, anything, to make her brother stop crying because she is beyond furious.

Mabel screams that the tests are wrong. That they need to go back to the office and make them test her brother again. If they refuse, she will claw her way through every nurse and doctor until they fixed it.

Her father growls in warning for her to keep herself in check because Dipper is no longer clinging to her but had moved to the furthest end of the couch, curled up into himself as to try and hide from the world. He is scared and she is frightening him more.

She calms, moving back to Dipper’s side and giving him a quick nuzzle against his head in apology for her rage. He accepts it, his tears slowing down to small trickles.

It is settled. Although even if she feels reluctant to scent her own brother; from now on Mabel will be Dipper’s keeper until it was necessary to let him go.

But she won’t.

On the day Dipper was announced as an omega, Mabel swore to herself and her brother she would never leave his side and never allow any other alpha to touch him.

**To be Contiuned...**


	2. Shakable

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shit...shit..seriously guys the overwhelming love I got for this is too much for my poor little heart to take TTwTT). You people are nuts ISTFG! So, in honor that I present chapter two. 
> 
> To those who are not familiar with ABO story concepts, educate yourself:  
> http://fanlore.org/wiki/Alpha/Beta/Omega
> 
> Warning: I will not be following their exact guideline to how ABO's are. Some will still be the same but I may tweak things as needed. Also, does anyone mind some StanxFordcest? I dunno but I ship them now...nothing to explict just a whole lot of biting and kicking each other's ass lol (also cuddiling...I like me the cuddles)

**Chapter Two:** Shakable

**Five Years Later**

Hot.

That’s just about it. It’s boring and if anything else, even hotter than earthly possible in the small town of Gravity Falls. There is just no ignoring the rising heat that seeped out of the ground into the open air making the weather feel eighteen degrees more than what it originally is, and it isn’t even the middle of July yet.

Thick, peaceful white clouds drift through the blue skies, blocking out most of the harsh sun rays but it did little to relieve the scorching ninety-eight degree weather Dipper and Mabel Pines are sweating in. As per usual, Uncle Stan, that no good swindling Alpha, would forever remain a cheap bastard when it came to household appliances such as a air conditioner.

Before the two Pine twins had graduated from high school, their parents declared it would be best if they start to transition to living on their own (or at least start making money to finally move out) and the minute graduation had ended, neither one had time to say goodbye to their respected friends before being dragged out of the auditorium, thrown into their parents station wagon packed with all their essentials for the summer and dropped off at a greyhound station with the words, “have fun at Uncle Stan’s and Dipper remember your pills!”.

No hugs.

No good-bye kisses.

Not even a pack of cookies to strive off hunger.

Of course Mabel was franticly upset because most of her handmade clothes were still in her room; clothes that took three years to get to where she needed them to be to start her own fashion line. She also had gotten an acceptance letter to NYC School of Arts and Dipper was well…oddly, he didn’t mind that he was staying with Uncle Stan or Ford for a while. It just gave him a better opportunity to fill the books he had begun to write in with story ideas and avoiding any potential trouble. And keep him from getting into trouble with any Beta’s or Alpha’s.

But back to the present situation…

Dipper and Mabel lay stretched out on the living room floor, each fanning themselves with some form of instrument; the youngest twin is holding a thin book and waving it lazily across his face as the other took dibs on the only working fan. Uncle Stan is of course, nowhere to be seen so he wouldn’t get a verbal berating from either twin for his lack of responsibilities.

“Argh! Why does it always have to be so damn hot here?!” Mabel complains as she throws off her bright pink summer jacket to the couch. Dipper didn’t know why she bothered wearing it after watching the news last night but he made no comment to point it out to her. “Every summer it’s like this and you think Uncle Stan or Ford would have this place at least in working order! Goddamn it I hate those two so much sometimes!”

Dipper pauses to glare at his twin, beads of sweat forming on his brow the instant he stops fanning. “You shouldn’t complain,” He grumbles as he continues his hand movements. “You took the only working cooling system.”

Mabel turns to stick her tongue out at him before reaching behind her head to put her long hair in a bun. “This wouldn’t be a problem if Uncle Stan just fixed that blasted cooling system…hey!” Suddenly she turns back to her brother, a wide perfect teeth smile stretching across her face. “Maybe you can fix it! Didn’t you take that one class in high school for repairs and stuff?”

“No way!” Dipper whines. “And that was only a basic course in electronics! I can’t fix an air conditioner!”

Mabel refuses to take ‘no’ for an answer and promptly drags the struggling Dipper off the couch and towards the basement. Once they reach the area, Mabel grabs the tool box and hands it to her brother, who reluctantly accepts it with a sour look. It beat being in the damn heat any longer anyway. Looking up though, Dipper curses his shortness once again as he glares at the towering unit eight inches out of reach from his skinny arms.

Fuck. Mabel.

“And you can’t do this because?”

“Because I don’t know anything about electronics like you do!” replies Mabel with a forceful, but encouraging smile. Dipper’s glare didn’t let up and she gives him a pat on the back. “Just try at least. I’ll get the ladder then after I make a few phone calls…preferably to Uncle Stan’s fucking cell. Yeesh, you’d think a guy wouldn’t run with his tail between his legs knowing he should face it like the Alpha he is.”

And with that she is gone, muttering dark swears that she was going to make Ford and Stan pay for making her sweat out her leave-in conditioner. Sighing out in irritation, Dipper places the toolbox on the floor and starts to rummage for the tools he needs.

Since their return to the sweet open air of Gravity Falls there has been a rather noticeable tense atmosphere between them lately. It’s been four…going on give years since the fateful day he was presented as an omega and he had yet to experience a heat. Ford, a proud and intelligent Beta, said it was due to the suppressants that not only hide his scent as an omega, but stopped his heat. He was supposed to have one when he was fifteen but he had started taking the drugs a week after he got the news. Mabel took to sleeping in the same bed as him as well ever since. It didn’t take much for him to start smelling like her. She licked his neck and nuzzled him with her cheek until she was satisfied but refused to leave his side when she finished. Their parents reasoned, after the first time, that during the night with her close proximity the aura would sink in deep and it would last a few days after so she only had to do it once a week, more if he sweats too much.

Both uncles were supportive of Dipper’s problem, making sure he took his medications regularly and taken to scenting him along with Mabel whenever he spent the summer with them. It normally consisted of a quick nuzzle or sometimes a swift lick to his neck. There is nothing sexually about it, just a family protecting their own. It only got uncomfortable on two occasions; the first when Mabel done it and the second when he returned to Gravity Falls the same year for summer and he had to sleep in between the naked bodies of his uncles. Dipper was mentally scared after that and Mabel had thrown both Uncle Stan and Ford out the nearest window. They didn’t do it again but with Two fearsome alpha’s scents masking his usual brown sugar and vanilla aura, no one batted an eye, taking it as he was just another alpha.

A bit weak, but still an alpha.

School was a nightmare to say the least. The next day after Mabel’s scent marking, he was bullied even more. Senior Alpha’s claimed him sick for ‘forcing’ Mabel into a relationship (which both twins denied so vigorously it took most of the staff who knew of their situation to step in and call for order). It didn’t help much. He was still challenged like any other alpha and on a few occurrences in high school he got his ass kicked because of it. Mabel dealt back the damage twice as hard but it still stung knowing he has to hide from the world.

Dipper is living a shitty lie.

There is no good feeling of having so many different scents on him. It’s uncomfortable and puts him on edge. Sure, it kept males away from him; females weren’t as affected to omega scents so he felt safe around them…but despite that his inner beast whined in protest when he couldn’t attract a mate. Omegas went to heat several times during the year if they haven’t found a mate. Because Dipper’s was stifled with medications he didn’t have one which resulted in a whining, smartass inner omega.

**_Mate. Must mate. We must mate…_ **

Over and over every time his damn cycle would come around. The pills did wonders at suppressing his heat but goddamn it all to hell, it did nothing to quiet that little shit voice in his head.

“Goddamn it,” he curses under his breath, his fist slamming into the toolbox lid.

Honestly, he should be grateful his family cares so much to go so far as this to protect him. He hears the rumors that are whispered on the streets, in the halls of his school. Like sandpaper against his ears as he walks around town. Omega’s getting hunted down by rabid alpha’s and forced into submission.

Forced to mate.

Forced to breed.

That’s not a life Mabel wants for him, he knows. She refuses to accept the cruel hand of Fate dealt to her twin-for him to be pushed down against his will and knotted by another. She’d rather die fighting then see that.

Dipper knows she means well…but sometimes she is overbearing. Like today. Before the heat skyrocketed to unbelieve heights she dotted on him like a mother hen. Asking if he needed anymore of her Glitter-Surprise Scrambled Eggs or another cup of Mabel Juice (“Come on Dipper you look like Uncle Stan! Drink up!”). It is probably that time of the month for her when she gets anxious and fidgety. She has yet to take on a mate herself being eighteen going on nineteen and he knows why.

She is holding back until he finds a proper partner and that’s what ticks him off the most out of this entire situation.

Mabel is giving up her chances of finding happiness by keeping up this unnecessary protection and fuck-it pisses him off knowing what he is unintentionally denying his own twin. By now she should have been settled down, had a pup by now, but no. She hasn’t been in a relationship since she left her sweet sixteen crush, Jacob or whoever, back in California three years ago.

Shit, he is such a horrible brother.

He smells the scent of rain and home before he hears her return. She steps besides him moments later looking triumphant. In her hands is a manual for their crappy air conditioner and a taller ladder.

“Found it!” she says proudly, puffing her chest out as she drops the book to the floor next to him. She sets the ladder aside for when Dipper needs to use it. “I also managed to get to Uncle Ford. He’s halfway to Nevada to pick up some things he needs for his scientific experiment. Told me where to find the manual for the air conditioner so get to it Dipper!”

Dipper doesn’t reach to grab the thick book from off the floor, his eyes still unfocused on the metal items in front of him. Mabel frowns, noting the sharp stale air around them. Something is bothering her brother again and she has a sneaking suspicion on what the problem is. He sure loved to voice his concerns to her and when he does, he always gives off the scent of rosemary and chai beneath the vanilla and brown sugar. She kneels down and lightly bumps her shoulder against his, making him look up at her with a frustrated frown.

“Hey, don’t be down DipDop…I know it’s hard but we’ll get through this.”

“It’s not fair to you,” he mutters back. He turns away from her to keep looking for the screwdriver in the unorganized mess of tools. “You should have found a mate by now and I’m holding you back.”

“No you aren’t. I told you Dipper, I’m not looking to settle down yet. Besides, I’m having way to much fun just spending time with you.”

 _Bullshit_ he wants to say but keeps his mouth shut. He finally finds what he needs and he grabs the manual. “Let’s just get this fixed.”

Dipper refuses to look her in the face. He knows it’s his fault. She knows he thinks it is but it isn’t. Even so, they solider on to complete their task in silence, each aware that no matter what the other says, the damage is already done so there is nothing left to do but keep moving forward.

**To be Continued...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter to be released on December 19th if not sooner but no later than that date and oooooooh and Bill arrives...mwahahahaha be afraid...be very afraid -slithers off into the darkness-


	3. Storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love all of you I swear to god your love is seriously going to put me in a coma. And hahaha! I got it out on the date I said I would get it on! Now to work on my other story >w>  
> FYI I kind of rushed the ending cause I wanted to get it out before I started drawing sooooo yeah. If it feels rushed that's because it is.

**Chapter Three:** Storm

He came into their lives like a hurricane-a flurry of gold and black against their miserable, dreary rain filled little town.

It is in the middle of autumn but the weather has turned for the worst with freezing winds and icy rain over the past several days. Most have taken shelter from the angry storm, the town practically deserted yet there he strolls leisurely through it as if the pounding rain did not faze him at all. A cane twirls between black gloved fingers, the alpha whistling ‘Walking on Sunshine’ in a cheery, upbeat tune. A rather mocking parody of the current weather drowning Gravity Falls.

He is on his way to the Mystery Shack.

There is really no reason for him to go there but after moving into the shitty town a month ago, he wants to explore the Knick knack store that is rumored to house a whole of paranormal do-dads. It doesn’t take him long to reach his destination. And also…under the disgusting smell of mud, betas and other alphas, there was another scent. Faint, barely recognizable with all the pheromones running around but with the rain it makes it easier to point out. His path leads him to the shabby looking hut on the outskirts of the main town, barely visible beyond the towering trees that surround it in camouflage…almost as if it is trying to conceal its secrets from the world.

The sign outside says it’s closed but he isn’t the type to care about limitations such as locked doors. So of course he breaks the front door lock with little effort and enters into the shabby looking place with a maniacal grin on his face.

A long red haired teenage girl (he smells it’s an beta) at the counter looks up from her magazine when she hears the unmistakable sound of a lock breaking. She growls, eyes narrowing at the intruder. He smells of ash and brimstone. Of death and rusted blood. It is revolting to her sensitive nose. “Didn’t you read the sign idiot?” she snaps, tone biting. “We’re closed so get lost”

The blonde is looking at a snow globe-ignores her snarl and picks it up. It’s a miniature replica of the Mystery Shack homed inside with glitter the colors of blue and pink settled at the bottom. He shakes it disrupting the peaceful pile and watches as it floats around for a minute before becoming peaceful once again. The shack is coated with a fine film of the sparkling dust and he shakes it lightly to get it off. It’s a stupid souvenir he decides and he places it back on the rack to find something more appealing.

“Excuse me!” the female hisses out again. She is no longer standing behind the counter. A bat is in her hands and she is holding it high threateningly a little bit past her shoulder. “Didn’t I just say we’re closed?! Are you deaf or something?!”

The blonde alpha doesn’t acknowledge her right away. He fingers a navy blue shirt with the Mystery Shack logo but an eerie laughter laced with danger spills from him. The female tenses and raises her weapon higher. He turns slowly to face her until he is in full frontal view.

Wendy almost drops her weapon at the sudden onslaught of her inner beast’s fear flooding her senses, almost making her stagger back in surprise.

**_Danger! Danger! Run away..RUN AWAY!_ **

Wendy ignores the voice…goddamn she should really listen to it.

“Oh, I heard you, I just wanted to see what you would do if I ignored you.” His voice is cool, inflectionless, when he speaks and she doesn’t like it. It’s high-pitched and grating on her ears like nails on a chalkboard.

The red head snarls something fierce and she’s striking with the bat before neither of them knows what’s going on. She aims it straight at the smug bastard’s face. There is a sharp crack that fills the air when thick wood makes contact with soft skin and-holy shit, Wendy is truly afraid now -because he didn’t even flinch. A trickle of blood spills from where the wood splintered and tore into the side of his head right above his ear but the male doesn’t so much as move a muscle. He grins slyly, rows of pointed teeth peeking out from parted lips. The bat is grasped in the hand not holding the cane. Glowing yellow eyes bore into her widening ones and his grin turns into a full blown maddening laugh.

_Creeeeeee-CRACK!_

The bat shatters in his hand, wood pieces falling to the ground around his feet.

Wendy stands there, dumbstruck, fear paralyzing her from making any further movement.

The stranger circles her-like a hunter stalking its prey. His pupils are dilated, nose flaring as it picked up the different scents. There were two other alpha’s here, another beta and…he paused behind Wendy and her body went rod straight, unable to tell what he was doing. She was too scared to turn around.

That scent…oh…it was so good. Buried beneath the pheromones of alpha but, lovely Satan in hell, it could not mask the true smell. There underneath the filthy stench was vanilla, cinnamon and blossoms. He knew that scent all too well. But there was something else, a horrid mixture of medicine and nauseating perfume. The omega was trying to hide his scent.

His grin grew impossibly wider and he spins on his heels with no warning. He grips the red fiery hair and yanks hard, pulling her until she trips on her feet and falls on her ass. With her hair still in his hold he gives a vicious pull so she stares up at him with watery green eyes.

“Oh please little red, do tell me where that lovely scent is,” he coos softly in a mocking tone, sharp teeth seemingly more vicious under the faulty florescent lights.

Wendy bristles, snarling something along the lines of ‘fuck you’ causing the stranger to sigh in disappointment. He really is going to enjoy this but avoiding conflict is apparently unavoidable with this one. His grip tightens to unimaginable heights and she releases a shrill cry of agony, withering in his hands.

“I will not ask again girl,” he hisses, no longer smiling.

Wendy whimpers but refuses to say a word. She grits her teeth and tries to bear the increasing pain as claws elongate and dig into her scalp.

“I suggest you let her go right now,” a deep voice warns from behind them.

The blonde straightens, releasing the red head, but not because he was ordered to. She obviously isn’t going to tell him anything useful. Perhaps the alpha that just entered is able to provide more information. The red head crawls over to the alpha, curling around his legs growling threateningly at the blonde. She rubbed the spot where his claws have dug in and snarled when she feels a small bald spot.

_That motherfucker!_ She thinks, still glaring hard.

Stan holds the rifle at eye level to the man, his expression dark. “There’s nothing here you want stranger now I suggest you take your leave.”

“Oh, but there is!” the stranger laughs almost too happily. He twirls his cane lazily before bending down at the waist in a mock bow, winking at the pair. “Name’s Bill Cipher, rank S-Alpha. By the smell of this shack I say there is another alpha, a beta…but something else. Something…delicious.”

His words make Stan tense and he fires a warning shot narrowly missing Bill’s head. Bill doesn’t even flinch.

“Uncle Stan!” twin cry, running from the back room. One is female with long brown hair wearing a rather overly large pink sweater with a pink cat head on it. She gives off a flowery scent and Bill’s nose crinkles at the smell in disgust. The other is male with a red shirt and cargo pants. He smells most amazing, the aura off of him filling the entire room and overshadowing the others in a wave of honey and lilac.

It is the very scent he has been searching for.

Moving with an inhuman speed, Bill vanishes from the spot he is currently standing and is in front of the shorter male before anyone can blink. He inhales sharply, his nose flaring as he took in the heavenly aroma. His yellow eyes seem to glow as he took the young  male in; a beautiful rounded face still not free from baby fat, soft delicate lips and his eyes-oh his eyes are wide with confusion and terror and Bill fights the urge to laugh.  

Bill takes the still boys hand and places a chaste kiss on his knuckles. This time he can’t resist and he chuckles when his face lights up in a deep red.

He hears a growl next to him and he pulls back just enough before sharp claws did into his eyes. The brown hair female is enraged. Her pupils are dilated; teeth sharp and claw an inch longer and more deadly. She lunges at him with a cry of fury but all he does is side step and she lands on the floor in a heap. Stan cannot fire his weapon again because she is already up attacking again and he doesn’t want to hit her or Dipper.

It doesn’t take long for Bill to subdue the enraged woman but another party enters the room and he seems to be outnumbered. Two guns pointing at him really isn’t really for his taste.

“Well, I guess I will come back another time my dear,” he says addressing only Dipper. “And next time I’ll get your name.”

With that he left the store with a flurry of gold and black.

“Who the fuck was that?” Mabel manages to ask as she rubs her aching arm.

“I don’t know but watch out for him,” Ford advises, placing the gun in his hand to Stan. “Do not let him back in this shop.”

“Wasn’t planning on it,” Stan snaps back.

Whoever that guy is, he is dangerous and he gathers they will be seeing more of this mysterious “Bill Cipher” more often.

**To be Continued...**


	4. Crashing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooo after the holiday’s I ended up getting an infection in my lungs which resulted in my being bedridden for days and it further irritated my Lupus, which made my arthritis come back up keeping me up at night with pain in all parts of my body so I’m like a little old lady now walking around with a cane (seriously I can barely walk and I can’t take anything more than Tylenol someone send me something stronger gdi!). I feel like complete and utter shit atm and I’m hardly better but I think I left you all too long without an update so here ya go. I wanted it to be longer but like I said I haven’t the strength to type more then what I already have. I promise I will update regularly once this illness passes but until then, bear with me please and thank you all for being so patient.

**Chapter Four:** Crashing

Dipper is running through a storm, not caring where he ends up as long as he put himself as far away from the Alpha’s giving chase. He should have known better than to leave the shack so late at night, but he just wanted some fresh air. Something to calm his nerves and lessen the anger he felt being coped up for so long. It had become too restricting being in his room 24/7 with only Wendy to keep as company because she isn’t affected by his pheromones. She is the only one that can get close without wanting to jump into his pants. Mabel and Stan practically treated him like an outsider, their excuse being -they were Alpha’s, he was an Omega with a long time suppressed heat and it was starting to show more as the weeks progressed. They didn’t want to risk hurting him so thus, his isolation from the outside world. He sneers as he rounds the corner to an empty alleyway but continues his attempt to lose his chasers, making sure to take as many twisted and spiral passageways as he can.

He finally stops near the edge of town for a breather, closest to where forest began. He feels his stomach clench, muscles clamping down and sending a wave of pain through his body now that he has stopped. Without the soothing relief of the rainfall, which has eased significantly during his escape, he starts to feel the burning heat making its way from his chest down to his groin.

Dipper groans, hunching over try to still his growing restlessness. At that moment he hates just about everyone and everything. His twin, his uncles, his fucking goddamn genetics that got him into this shit hole. Hell, he even blames the dirt under his feet just because he can.

Minutes pass and he figures his pursers lost his scent in the rain, and the waves of nausea passed. He walks a bit more, mulling over the events that lead to his cut off from the world...

Most of all, he blames the government for his misery.

**Two weeks ago**

_His pills are gone._

_They normally lay on the side table besides his bed so he can see them in the morning and take them when he needs to but they aren't there. The small, three inch orange bottle with the white child safety seal is nowhere in sight._

_And Dipper is panicking._

_He tears apart his room, overturning papers, pulling out drawers and throwing things out trying to find them._

_Mabel assures him Ford could go to the hospital and buy some and he shouldn’t worry but that isn't why he's currently tearing apart his belongings. Someone was in his room going through his things during the night because he had woken to the lamp overturned and the journal he clearly had put away the night before was flat open on a page he didn't remember stopping at. And his notebook was gone, the one he writes in when he is supposed to go into heat. Along with a few other trinkets, Dipper knows he isn’t going crazy._

_"Where could they be?!" Dipper cries in a panic as he flips the covers to check under the bed to see if they rolled underneath it. “And someone was in my room Mabel! I know it!”_

_Mabel really doesn’t know what else to do to calm her brother down so she opts to patting him reassuringly on his back."I'm sure you just forgot that you ran out and threw the empty bottle away. Stop stressing yourself out. If anyone snuck in we would have known..."_

_"I wouldn't just forget refills Mabel!" Dipper snaps back with an irritated sneer. "You know I'm not that dim and if you’re not going to help me look than get the fuck out!”_

_She puts her hands up in surrender, backing out of the room muttering that she would find Ford so he could go to the hospital to get some more pills and left him to his bitching. Almost immediately Dipper feels the overwhelming urge to call her back and tell her he's sorry for being an ass but he refuses to leave the room to do so._

_It’s only because he’s frightened._

_He's positively terrified at the thought of being without his medication, having been dependent on them for so long and now not having them. What if he went into heat? What if he couldn’t defend himself if approached? What if that creepy blonde guy came back-_

_Dipper froze his hand just inches from the night table. Without so much of a word he bolts out the room to the living room._

_"Bill fucking Cipher!" He screams in rage, making his uncles and Mabel jump. A cup drops and shatters on the floor but no one pays it no mind as they look to Dipper with questioning eyes. They just stare at him, confused on why he was screaming about Cipher._

_"Wait," Mabel begins slowly, almost in hesitance. "You think Bill stole your pills?"_

_Dipper gives her an exhausted look and nods. "It had to be him. He's been leaving me weird gifts and harassing me for a month! He’s the only one I can think of that would do this"_

_Since Bill's first appearance to the Mystery Shack, the devilish blonde didn't take the hint to stay the fuck away and always appeared when Dipper was working the counter. He would drag a stool beside it, take a seat and just, well, sit there. Sometimes he was chased out before he could open his mouth by either Mabel or Stan but he always did with a wild laugh like he thought their reaction to being there was the funniest thing in the world. Other times, when he couldn't get through the front door because either Stan or Mabel was guarding it, he started sneaking gifts into Dipper's room. At first, Dipper laughed at the ridiculousness of the items: roses, love letters, boxes of chocolate. It was like he was trying to court him. He would have appreciated the gesture…if it wasn't for the gifts that came after._

_He still couldn’t get the blood stains off the carpet when the Alpha decided it was a good idea to leave the body of mangled rabbit in the middle of the bedroom floor with a note saying he wasn’t able to chop off the foot so he left it intact for “good luck”._

_Shit, Dipper is still trying to figure out how he even managed to get into the shack with no one being alerted._

_"Dipper, it's going to be fine. I'll just go pick up some more medicine from the pharmacy..." Ford starts but then an agitated Wendy steps into the room, interrupting him._

_Her entire posture screams agitation-her body is stiff, muscles tensed, she’s even gritting her teeth to probably keep from screaming. Something is defiantly wrong._

_"Don't bother Ford," she huffs as she opens the fridge to grab a beer. She really needs something strong if she is going to break the news to the Pines._

_The red head beta slams the fridge shut with her foot and nearly breaks the chair with the force she uses to sit down. No one speaks as she pops the cap off the beer bottle and takes a swing. Once she feels satisfied, and slightly buzzed enough to give the news she looks up at the family. "News reported as of last night, there's been a temporary ban of suppressants. Basically a bunch of extreme religious cults went around burning up supply warehouses and the government is shaking in their pussy pants and had a bill signed that, until this gets sorted, all heat suppressants, scent masks, and any other thing that could hide an omega is illegal and if you're caught with it you're getting slapped with a 80,000 fine and a one way ticket to jail."_

_She smiles but there is no warmth to be held in it. “I’m sorry Dipper…”_

_Dipper doesn’t hear her. His ears are ringing. He’s breathing too hard. Mabel screams as his eyes roll to the back of his head and he promptly faints on the floor._

**Flashback end**

Dipper mutters darkly under his breath. He is soaking wet from the rain, inside and out (he can feel his slick leaking out and running down his legs and it only further worsens his mood), and now he is lost because he wasn’t really paying attention to where he was going when he ran blindly through the streets. And, coupled with his bodies perfect timing of announcing it was ready to be screwed across every available surface, he is essentially...and in all sense of the word...fucked.

No longer able to stand, he kneels on the wet ground, his ass twitching, open and ready to be taken and he bangs his head against a tree, the pain taking his mind off the sudden urge to go down on his hands and knees and pleasure himself. But he resists cause, goddamn it, he is stronger than this! Well, he thought he was but no one bothered to mention the overwhelming feeling to mate was included in the Omega Handbook (which he read front and back many time until he had it memorized).

Struggling, Dipper drags himself to stand, hissing as it sends another wave of pure bliss through him. His cock is hard, straining against his pants and he whimpers, wanting nothing more than to open his zipper to relieve the pressure but he bears through it. When he thinks he has a good grounding of feet to mud, he takes a step...and slips over root. He stares, dazed, at a flower he’s eye level with before turning over to stare up at the sky, looking at the shining stars that peeked from behind drifting clouds.

There’s a pause...

“Is my life just a fucking lightning rod for drama?!” he screams towards the sky, disturbing the wildlife around him.

 “Well, I would say so! You sure gave those dunder heads a good run for their money!” a high pitched voice laughs from his right.

Dipper’s blood freezes in his veins and he closes his eyes, hoping he was just imagining the voice he just heard. When a chuckle resounds through the forest, he knows it isn’t all in his head and he turns to glare at the alpha.

Well he’s just about royally fucked…

**To be Continued...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pray for the Omega guys, pray for him...


	5. Can't Dodge Bullets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a miracle! So, update on my health for anyone who gives two fucks-I'm better! Well kind of lol my dr had to put me back on some meds that he previously took me off of to help combat the pain in my chest which, when taken with Tyneol, helps A LOT! My mood literally went from -40 to 1000+ since my last update so as a little "yay me!", I'm updating a day before V-Day! 
> 
> I'm also working on a little...ahem..."surprise" BillDip one-shots for all those withput a Valentine cause I sure as hell don't have one so why not spread the love by giving more BILLDIP?! Anyways, enjoy this mofos, you earned it lol

**Chapter Five:** Can't Dodge Bullets

Dipper needs to run.

He needs to move his goddamn noodle legs and bolt before something bad happens from this. But he’s frozen-limbs locked and keeping him in place with fear and he doesn’t know how to make his body obey. So he stays, pretends he isn’t currently dripping wet from between his legs and hopes Cipher just ignores the scent in the air. A mix strong mix of warm vanilla sugar and blossom that breaks through the earthy smell of fresh green grass and oak.

Bill Cipher is leaning smugly against a tree trunk in the same suit he had seen him wear the first day they met, grinning like the madman he is. He defiantly can smell the heat rolling off the young omega but he is polite and says nothing. Oh, he could take him now, he knows he can. But the poor little thing just looked to pitiful and he didn’t want to scare him or put him on the defense to early.

 “What do you want?” Dipper hisses, putting on a stern face to mask his dread of being alone with this devilish Alpha without the protection of his sister and uncles scent.

“Oh, nothing much. Just enjoying the little show you gave with those other Alpha’s and making sure they didn’t touch what was mine,” Bill responds with a shrug. “Quite a run you gave them. I knew I chose wisely…”

“Fuck off,” he growls in response. Dipper struggles to roll over onto his side and nearly whimpers out loud when the cloth of his pants rubs lightly against his semi-hard dick. Inwardly cursing, he wishes he never snuck out of the shack once again.

Bill whistles, the scent growing stronger and he can feel his bodies own reaction to his animalistic instinct of an omega nearby. Ready to be taken-to be bred with his pups. He wet his lips, eyes fading from yellow to an eerie red under the soft illumination of the moon. His nails sharpen and his nostrils flare, breathing in deeply. He’s almost salivating but quickly reels himself back in with as much self control he can muster. His legs are shaking though he puts on a straight face as he pulls away from the bark to stand besides the fallen Pine Tree.

“Easy pup,” he murmurs, taking hold of Dipper’s shoulder.

Of course the smaller male panics and strikes out however his blow is weak and Bill easily pulls Dipper into his arms, tucking his arms around the bent knees and keeping hold of his back so he fit comfortable in his arms like a scorned bride.

“I’m not going to hurt you,” the alpha snaps, baring his teeth at the omega.

Dipper continues to struggle and has the gall to take a handful of blonde hair and yank viciously, growling that he didn’t care if he isn’t going to hurt him or not.  “Put. Me. Down.” The young man stresses between gritted teeth.

Bill mentally counts to ten at the feeling of his mate being so close and he almost releases a moan of pleasure at the almost lethal scent from the younger male. Fuck, he had to be careful or he was going to literally throw him against a pleasurable surface and screw him into oblivion.

_Calm Cipher…you have him now…just be smart about this…_ he thinks.

 “Kid, you can barely walk, you’re leaking and ready to be fucked. If I let you go those other alphas’ are going to come looking for you and trust me, I don’t think you can outrun them this time,” Bill scoffs as he begins walking further through the forest. “You’re coming home with me.”

“WHAT?!” Dipper shrieks, his struggles renewing. No. Absolutely not! He is not going with him!

Getting rather annoyed now, Bill throws the squirming omega over his shoulder and gave his ass a vicious slap making Dipper whimper, the feeling vibrating straight to his member. “Be still Pine Tree,” he says, smirking in satisfaction, as he trudges on, whistling a soft tune in the wind.

It doesn’t take long to find the log cabin deep in the woods. It’s quite extravagant for a thing made of wood. There’s a porch with a swing, flowers growing along the outer walls and vines with roses hanging from a balcony. There’s a chimney, meaning there is possible a fireplace and if you looked close enough the base is marble and not concrete. Dipper doesn’t have time to admire it for long because soon they are inside. Bill dumps him on the couch with little grace and merrily hops to the kitchen to prepare tea.

Dipper resists the urge to scream foul languages at the alpha and settles into a more comfortable position. Well, at least tries because with each shift of his legs-every twitch of his muscle-only heightens his pleasure and he doesn’t know how to make it stop.

Again, he attempts to talk himself into getting the hell out of there.

To get away before the alpha came back, loses control and turns from being a “good savior” to something much more frightening. But there’s something…something keeping him from shooting out of his position and bolting for the door. He feels a shiver run down his spine because he knows why. It’s the alpha scent.

He curses his natural biological response once again.

Fucking alpha scent that isn’t family is making it difficult to not present himself and he’s frustrated he can’t have better control of his body at a time like this. Sure, on his medicine he can control the urge, the stupid instinct that governed and ran his life but without them, it is increasingly more difficult to not drown in the sweet embrace of what he is made to do. In all honesty, he shouldn’t feel so ashamed of wanting to spread his legs. If he looks at it logically, he can always blame the omega in him. It’s just biology taking its course even for a short amount of time. He should he more grateful the alpha isn’t in a rut as well because then he defiantly had something to worry about.  

Dipper whines in annoyance.

There’s a noise from next to him and Dipper turns to tell the alpha to ‘take him home’ only to freeze, mouth gaping open as his eyes lock on naked, tan skin. Bill somehow managed to dress into a pair of lounge pants with no shirt on while he was sitting there trying to make up his mind. He drinks in the tone chest without even realizing it. There’s tattoos running up and down his entire side, starting from his neck and trailing down and his eyes follow the patterns of triangles, weird symbols and letters all the way to where the start of his waistband of his pants began.

Dipper swallows.

Hard.

He wants to know what it feels like to have those arms wrapped around him. To feel Bill’s body press against him. To feel his teeth against is flesh as he tears into him with abandon and fuck- Dipper didn’t realize how hard he could actually get and he can’t hold back the desperate moan.

He needs anything, anything to stop the agonizing burning in between his legs and yearning to be taken by the alpha before him.

“Got your tea Pine Tree,” Bill says with glee as he holds up two mugs but before he can take another step forward he’s suddenly hit with a wave of slick, lust and urgency so heavy it makes him drop both cups to the floor.

Bill doesn’t need see the distress and he moves so swiftly Dipper’s half-glazed eyes can’t catch it. He pulls the little omega to him, breathing in the sweet smell of his slick as deeply as he can to engrave it into his memory. And Dipper doesn’t pull away. In fact he presses himself against Bill, small moans spilling from between parted lips. There is only one explanation to this sudden shift in mood but he pushes it aside as he covers his mouth over the blonde’s in a fit of battling tongues and biting lips.

Someone one growls and Dipper feels himself being thrown over broad shoulders and carried off to an unknown room. He’s dropped on something soft and plushy and he barely registers he’s on a bed before Bill is upon him, tearing at his clothes to get to his flesh. There’s something in the back of his mind, screaming to stop but Dipper doesn’t listen. He viciously tunes the annoying voice out as he struggles to help the alpha remove his pants.

With that article of clothing gone, he can finally release a breath of relief that nothing was restricting him anymore.

 “Tell me you want this,” Bill demands through ragged breaths. His sharpened teeth nip up and down the young man’s neck, soft growls emitting from behind his throat.

Dipper draws in a breath.

He can’t respond verbally but rocks his hips greedily against Bill’s legs in show he wants him just as bad.

It’s all the alpha needs.

He slams Dipper on his back, not even flinching when he hears the younger man’s head hit against the headboard. Jagged nails rip into his clothes, careful not to dig too deeply that he causes him to bleed but enough to get the annoying fabric off. There is no time wasted, Bill pulls his legs apart and plunges three fingers into his wet opening without mercy, thrusting them hard, and he almost shoots his load at the needy moan Dipper gives-watches with hungry eyes when he spreads his legs wider.

“More!” Dipper screams, his arms quivering. He’s too hot. He needs release. He needs it NOW!

Bill grits his teeth at the demand. He doesn’t want to hurt him so he ignores the desperate cries and moves his fingers deeper, stifling a chuckle when Dipper’s cries out, his entire body spasming when his sweet spot is attacked cruelly.

“Oh! T-there! Bill please!”

“Are you ready for me Pine Tree?” Bill growls teasingly, his fingers still going in and out of his slick entrance. His breathing his heavy. He doesn’t know if he can last much longer.

“Yes! Yes!” Dipper moans, his hips pushing onto Bill’s fingers in earnest. He’s ready-been ready. He knows he is and he wants Bill inside him.

Bill doesn’t need any more preparation. He pulls his fingers out, grabs Dipper’s hips and maneuvers him so his legs wrap around his waist. Dipper allows himself to be pulled like a ragdoll because he’s too far gone to care as long as he gets what he needs to ease the burning.

The blonde coos softly into his partner’s ears-soothing words to make him calm as he lines himself up with his entrance. The sudden heat and Dipper’s slick around him makes him moan deep and his grip tightens, nails digging deep allowing small beads of blood to well up against his fingers.

Bill fucks him long and hard, forcing himself deeper until he was slamming into the brunette’s prostate with each thrust of his hips. Dipper can only lie beneath him and take it. He can’t stop the gasping moans of pleasure each time his small bundle of nerves were struck, bringing him closer and closer to his completion. He can only cling to him in desperation-begging, screaming, demanding-to take him harder. But the alpha does the opposite. The blonde slows, rotating his hips before pulling out quickly and slamming back in. He sets a ruthless pace drawing them closer and closer to their release. And Dipper just moans at the pleasurable pain he’s given.

It doesn’t take long before they are groaning, both are cumming together.

Too exhausted to pull out, Bill stretches out over his Pine Tree, a feeling of gratifying superiority rolling off of him in waves and he reaches over the side of the bed to drag the edge of the blankets over their bodies to keep them warm from the chilly night air seeping from the nooks and crannies of the cabin. Dipper doesn’t attempt to push him off, he only grins stupidly and lets Bill’s warm body heat lure him into a dreamless sleep.

Neither one senses the three approaching figures heading determinedly towards the cabin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay, not going to lie I totally less than half-assed the sex scene. I just wasn't feeling it for some reason so it came out weird...or maybe I've been re-reading it over and over to the point I'm just sick of looking at it and posted it. //throws a bunch of 'not giving a fucks' in the air// whatever. I'll make it up after the next few chapters.


	6. Peace?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do apologize for the delay but writers block is a BITCH and I couldn't get out of it soon enough. Anyways, short update of my life...I TURN 24 on April 26! Woot! I'm so old lmfao to bad I can't celebrate with my twin this year but I will be seeing her in June (she lives in NJ) and I'll be spending most of the month with her which means no updates. I'll try and post at least three more chapters before I take that breif hiatus but no promises...if I can get back into writing again...
> 
> Anyways, thank you all for being so considerate and not demanding me to update. I know I should update more often but when a muse leaves it's hard to get back into it (I've been cheating on Gravity Falls with Osomatsu-San and Batman fanfics and that basically took up about 85% of my time) and I've also been binge reading Captive Prince...all three novels...I should probably stop but hey, I love them. I'm going to update my other GF fanfic Perfect Ruin this weekend. I have two doctors appointment this week which hinders my writing (both are giving me IV drugs which puts me in no mood to type) so defeitnly either this saturday or sunday.
> 
> Onwards to the chapter before I say something completely stupid! //munches on curry goat and rice n' beans happily//

**Chapter Six:** Peace

Bill senses the danger first.

He barely has time to push Dipper out of the bed before rolling himself off to dodge the sharp end of an ax blade to the head. There is only a moment of hesitation of him scrambling to his feet before the weapon starts swinging at him with wild abandon. The alpha moves with ease, despite his mind still distinguishing reality from the pleasant dream he was having before his senses had screamed “DANGER” and woke him up. Dipper groans from the opposite side, clenching his head from having hit it against the night table.

Someone grabs him by the arm, dragging him to his feet before he could clear his vision properly. He struggles, but only briefly as the smell of home and cinnamon reaches his nostrils.

“Mabel?” he asks in a sleepy tone, blinking dumbly at his twin.

His twin bares her teeth, teeth sharp and ready to bite him and without answering, pulls him along, passing Wendy who is keeping Bill from following after. She stomps down the stairs and by then Dipper is wide awake, struggling slightly now because Mabel is hurting his arm by how hard she is gripping him. Stan is standing in the living room looking grim and glaring daggers at the couch like he wants to set it on fire.

“I got him Stan,” Mabel says, pushing Dipper towards him. “Wendy is keeping that prick busy. We need to get out of here and fast-!”

There is a thunderous crack from above, wood splintering from the ceiling and two figures crash through.  Bill is on top of Wendy, one hand embedded into her chest with sharp nails. He snarls, using his other hand to press and smash her head against a broken frame of wood. Wendy swears but doesn’t let it phase herm making it a point to jam her knee into his stomach causing the Alpha to grunt and let go long enough for her to throw him off.

“Wendy! Watch Dipper and get him out of here!” Mabel orders as she and Stan throw themselves in between the red head and Cipher. Bill makes a sound between annoyed and a snarl.

“Don’t. Touch. Him,” his words are dripping with rage, yellow eyes fiery with a promise to cause anyone who put their hands on HIS mate a very painful death. Grabbing the axe that slipped during his scuffle with Wendy, he flings it in Mabel’s direction without pause.

“Bill what the fuck?!” Dipper screams as he watches with wide eyes as his sister barely dodges the sharp end of the wood cutter tool. Everyone ignores him in favor of trying to restrain Bill though the alpha seems to be half annoyed, half amused by their attempt which only pisses the other two alpha’s off. Wendy wraps her arms around him and tries to drag him out the cabin but he isn’t budging, snarling viciously at her to let him go. She ignores him and scoops him up in her arms to keep him from running away.

“Dipper, I need to take you back to Ford you checked out,” Wendy insists with a hint of desperation in her voice. She flinches when there is a loud crash from behind them and she turns in time to catch Stan picking himself off the floor and wrenching a piece of wood beam from his arm before he’s jumping back into the fight.

“For what?!” Dipper demands, agitation pouring out of him in a wave of chestnut and cinnamon.

The older woman looks hesitant to tell him and he glares until she relents with a soft sigh. “Dipper, he. You were in heat and he raped you. We need to make sure he didn’t knock you up.”

…huh?

If Dipper wasn’t still so tired and drained from his first heat he would have went homicidal maniac on his family and friend. They thought Bill rapped him! Well, when he thought about it, Bill did stalk him, stole his pills and left terrifying courting gifts in his room so he can’t really blame them for thinking the worse, especially when he left the shack during his heat without a single word to anyone…Still, they didn’t even stop to check if he was alright. They just came barging in like some knights in shining armor to save the damsel in distress and honestly, he felt a bit offended they didn’t trust him to make decisions of his own. Fuck, he hasn’t even had time to process exactly what happened and hadn’t properly freaked out yet so they had no excuse for trying to murder Bill…not until he had his two cents.

With barely restrained anger, he slaps Wendy across the face. “HAVE YOU ALL LOST YOUR FUCKING MINDS?! PUT ME DOWN WENDY. PUT ME DOWN RIGHT NOW AND BILL PUT THE FUCKING COUCH DOWN!”

Bill instantly sets the piece of furniture he was about to bash Mabel with back down in its previous spot, grinning innocently next to it as if he wasn’t just going to beat it upside the elder twins cranium.

Dipper wiggles out of Wendy’s arms to stand on his feet. One sharp look shut Mabel and Stan up before they could open their mouth and ask what he was doing. He is tired of this over protectiveness everyone seems to think they were entitled too and it was going to stop now. “Sit. Down.” He growls through gritted teeth. Immediately the couch is occupied by his family, Wendy finding a spot besides the fireplace to sit. He turns sharply to Bill, eyes narrowing into slits as he orders him to make tea for everyone.

The blonde scowls, one eye glaring back. “I’m not making tea for a bunch of intruders who just tried to kill me!” he snaps.

“Then keep your fucking mouth shut!” Dipper snarls. Bill huffs and retreats to the kitchen to at least keep himself busy with making breakfast. When he’s out of sight, the omega address’s Stan and Mabel with an equally angry tone. “Look, I know you guys were worried when I suddenly disappeared like that and I’m sorry, but seriously? Breaking and entering?! Wendy, you nearly hit me with your axe! What the actual fuck were you guys thinking?! Did you just come together this morning and say ‘oh, we’ll track Dipper down and when we find the son of a bitch who fucked him we’re going to put an axe through his skull and hope we don’t hit Dipper’ or was there actually no thought into this whole rescue plan?!”

The beta whines in apology but Dipper isn’t having it. Not this time. He’s too pissed at everyone to even think about what was coming out his mouth. Maybe it’s just him finally releasing four years of pent of feelings or possibly his own self loathing for deluding himself into thinking he could keep his security blanket of heat suppressants for the rest of his life and didn’t think the government was that fucking stupid to be relied on…either way he had enough. Hell, he actually planned on having his freak out before having a long talk with Bill and demand he take him home but oh lucky him, his family decided to try and decapitate them both in their sleep. Now he’s too wrapped in rage to think about going into a self-pity mode and cry at the loss of his virginity to an asshole. The sex wasn’t even that bad…and back to the matter at hands…

 “Dipper, you don’t understand,” Mabel cut in sharply. She glares at Bill when she continues. “We thought you were gone! That some Alpha picked you up and…”

She couldn’t even finish her sentence so Dipper did it for her.

“You think I was _raped_ ” the word rolls off his tongue like poison and it makes all three flinch. “Do I look like someone who was forced guys?”

“Wellll…”

“Don’t’ even Grunkle Stan.”

“You can’t blame us for being worried!” Mabel protests. “You disappeared so suddenly and we looked everywhere for you but you didn’t have your cell and the rain washed your scent away! I thought you were dead!”

Then it hits Dipper hard-the smell of pain, a bitter lemon and salt. Any anger he has left diminishes and he collapse onto the couch besides Mabel, who instinctively wraps her arms around him.

“I thought you were _dead…_ ” Mabel repeats. “I thought we would find you in a ditch somewhere after an alpha had his way with you and…I’m sorry…”

Dipper grunts, not accepting it or acknowledging that she even apologized. He wants to sleep now, preferable in his own bed. He’s still very much angry with everyone but knows he won’t get anywhere if his emotions rule his mouth. “…we’ll talk about it later…” is all he murmurs against Mabel’s neck.

Mabel makes an affirmative hum and kisses the top of his forehead. “Can we go now? Pacifica is probably lecturing Ford until we get back.”

“Hold on a second, who says he’s going back with you?”

Dipper looks over Mabel’s tense shoulders and sighs when he sees Bill in the doorway of the kitchen with a frown on his face. “You can’t keep me here Bill.”

“Yeah, but I mated with you so that means you’re mine so they can’t have you.”

All four of them gave him a ‘are-you-serious-‘ look but Bill isn’t backing down. Curiously, Wendy leans over Dipper and sniffs slightly at his skin before drawing back with a smug smirk.

“Did a poor job at it,” she laughs. “Can’t smell anything remotely close to a claim so you can get off your high horse Cipher.”

“B-but he bit me I think…” Dipper says with a confusion etched in his voice.

“Dipper, he can’t be your mate unless he’s in a rut and bites you,” Mabel sighs. “Meaning no Cipher, you two aren’t mated.”

If looks could kill Mabel would have been dead six feet under by how hard Bill was glaring at her. “Doesn’t matter. He’s mine.”

“Uh, hello, Omega right here and he says no we aren’t.”

“I hate to interrupt,” Stan injects with a gruff. “But we need to go. The Shack is opening up soon and I have money to make so can we hurry this up?”

Mabel and Bill argue over something that Dipper is unconcerned with and he starts gathering his clothes that were flung along the floor last night. He really doesn’t want anything to do with Bill after tonight but he knew the alpha is going to be persistent in his pursuit. So, after pulling on his shirt and pants, finding his shoes somehow under the rug (didn’t he leave them by the door?) he interrupts the two alpha’s.

“Look, if you seriously want me Bill than I expect a proper courtship. Meaning, no dead things in my room, actual dates and you have to get along with my family and friends.”

“Dipper are you serious?!” Mabel gaps in horror as Bill smiles smugly at her.

“I don’t want to talk about this anymore right now! Let’s just go home so I can shower and go back to sleep!”

“But Dipper!”

“What about my goodbye kiss?”

“Shut the hell up Bill!”

“Oh my god can we just go please?!”

Reluctantly Mabel, Stan and Wendy follow Dipper out the cabin. Bill watches them go, a small smile slipping onto his lips as he surveys the back of Dipper’s head. Once they were out of his line of sight his face darkens with simmering annoyance before he looked back to the wreckage of his ruined ceiling. Bending down he lifts the discarded axe they left behind and examines the sharp edges with a sickening grin. He swings down into a random wood beam from the ceiling structure, imagining it’s Mabel’s head he’s thrusting it into.

He’ll listen to the little omega now...though soon he was going to cut the little Pine Tree down and make him remember who the real alpha was.

**To be continued**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short, but meh, I think I'm just going to keep to 2000 words until I get back into my muse...which reminds me, I have another GF story and I'm posting the first chapter tonight. It's just something to test wether people would like the concept (an experiment per say) which surprisingly is what I've been working on when I haven't been in the mood for Perfect Ruin and Fragments of the World.


End file.
